Chaussettes
by Gwenelfy
Summary: Un petit OS TRES humoristique sur Edward et Jacob, ça ne vole pas très haut, mais ça détend :D


**Petit délire sur le couple Edward/Jake : )**

* * *

J'ouvre le frigo et tombe directement sur une de ses chaussettes.

Putain. Qu'est-ce qu'il me fait chier, ce mec. Ce mec, c'est mon âme sœur. Deux mètres quarante-six en chaussette justement, des bras tout maigres et un super grand sourire. Un chieur.

PAN !

Ben, tient. Le chieur s'est pris une porte, on dirait. Une masse indéfinie de couleur châtain m'adresse la parole.

**-'Jour** (est la seule chose que j'arrive à peu près à saisir)

La chose s'empare d'un bol, d'une cuillère, du paquet de céréales et s'avance vers le frigidaire. Elle en sort une bouteille de lait périmée et s'installe à table (je ne sais par quel miracle elle arrive à ne pas rater se chaise). Et là, se passe une chose fort intéressante : la créature attrape le lait périmé...et le verse directement dans le paquet de céréale. Pas gênée pour un sou, l'étrangeté susnommé mange a même le paquet with sa petit cuillère.

Et recrache le tout.

**-Putaiiiin ! Edwaaard !!!!! T'aurai pu me prévenir !!!!**

**-De quoi ?** Demande-je d'un air innocent, **du fait que tu boive du lait périmé depuis la naissance de Carlisle, ou que tu le verse directement dans le paquet de Miel Pops ?**

Regard noir de la part du ...de la....et bien, sa ne sert a rien de retarder la malheureuse nouvelle : de l'homme de mon éternité (quoique, on se demande parfois)

**- Fais chier..**.bougonne-t-il en jetant le tout à la poubelle.

**- Oui, il paraît aussi^^.**

Retour du regard-qui-tue.

**- Très drôle, Edwardichouchou.**

**- Je ne m'appelle pas « Edwardichouchou », Jake.**

**- Pourtant tu aiiiime tellement sa quand c'est Bella qui te le dit**

Et le gars s'esclaffe. Sa fais pitouze, moi j' vous l' dit .

Bella c'est sensé être ma copine. Grande, mince, brune et plutôt jolie. Seul défaut : terriiiblement nunuche : pour preuve le surnom qu'elle m'a trouvée : une insulte.

Pour moucher le morveux, je lance :

**-Au faite, tu peux me dire se que fait une de tes chaussette dans le frigidaire, Jacob?**

Vous croyez qu'il se dégonflerait ? Que nenni.

**- Ça donne du goût au munster.**

Tout fier de sa plaisanterie, il se casse dans sa chambre.

Quelle chieur. Mais tellement mignon, si vous voulez mon avis. _Trop._

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ding-doong. (oui, c'est la sonnerie)(en même temps vous voulez que se soit quoi ?)

**- J'y vaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !** Hurle mon futur ex en descendant les escalier, léger et gracieux tel l'éléphanteau.

J' entend la porte qui s'ouvre, puis des voix dans l'entrée. Un mec qui se trouve être un de mes meilleur pote se ramène with ma ...with la...with Jacob.

Emmet (mon frère) me tend la main. Un check du poing (il me brise un os et il adore sa) et il s'installe.

**-Alors, les tourtereaux ? Sa bou-boum dans la gadoum ?**

(Ah, oui, j'ai oublié de préciser : ce mec est trop sympa mais vaut mieux pas essayer de tout comprendre ce qu'il sort O_o)

**- Ouaiich, ouaich, sa pète dans les vagues, carrément.**

(mon Jacob aussi. C'est dur de se savoir le seul doté d'un esprit intelligent)

**- J'ai vu Leah,** annonce Emmet.

Leah est la meilleure amie de Jacob. Elle est assez sympa en fait mais sa reste une...fille.

**-Ah ?**

**-Ouais, je lui a dit que je passait vous voir et elle m'a dit de vous dire bonjour.**

**-Bon, on s'y met ?** Je m'impatiente.

**-Let's go.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

On se retrouve dans le chambre de Jacabot : pas besoin de vous faire topo : quand on sait qu'un mec est capable de laisser traîner ses chaussettes dans le frigo, on imagine dans quel état est sa chambre .

**-Eh Jake, on vois le sol !** S'exclame Emmet

**-A bon ?** S'étonne ce dernier.

**- Nan, je rigole !** Qu'il rigole

Chacun s'installe : Emmet a pris sa guitare,je sors la mienne de son étui et Jacob se cale derrière sa batterie.

Les WolfeurZ en répétition. Un grand moment.

WolfeurZ, quoi. Qui nous a trouvé ce nom chelou ? A votre avis ? Le chieur mignon .--'

Pourquoi me suis-je fait avoir ?

**- Bon, Edward, on y va ? **Me feule sa voix craquante.

Voilà, on a l'explication.

Je l'aime.

Au secours.

* * *

**J'aurais mieux fait de le supprimer, ou pas ?** **xD**


End file.
